Dirty Little Secrets
by BrasilianCutie
Summary: Each character has a dirty little secret, an insecure side, and a heart. Read inside to see the emotions and secrets each character has. Characters include: Massie, Alicia, Dylan, Kristen, Derrington, Josh, Chris, Kemp, and even Olivia ;
1. Little Secrets

**Dirty Little Secrets **

_Let me know that I've done wrong,  
When I've known this all along,  
I go around a time or two,  
Just to waste my time with you_

Massie Block- I am still in love with my ex :(

_Tell me all that you've thrown away,  
Find out games you don't wanna play,  
You are the only one that needs to know--_

Derrick Harrington- I like two girls, but I can't choose which one I like better.......

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret,  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you`ll be just another regret,  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret,  
Who has to know?_

Alicia Rivera- I feel like a real bitch for betraying my BFF, and I secretly miss her.

_When we live such fragile lives,  
It's the best way we survive,  
I go around a time or two,  
Just to waste my time with you_

Josh Hotz - I'm scared my girlfriend will choose her friends over me..

_Tell me all that you've thrown away,  
find out games you don't wanna play,  
you are the only one that needs to know---_

Kristen Gregory- I want to leave the clique and be myself for once.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret,  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret,  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret._

Chris Plovert- I secretly read poetry, but I don't tell anyone because it might ruin my reputation.

_Who has to know?  
The way she feels inside (inside!)  
Those thoughts I can't deny (can't deny!)  
These sleeping thoughts won't lie (won't lie!)  
And all I've tried to hide  
It's eating me apart  
Trace this life back!_

Dylan Marvil- I only obsess over my weight to get more attention.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret,  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret.  
(Just another regret)_

Kemp Hurley- I may seem cool around girls, but inside, I feel extremely nervous.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret,  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret,  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret,  
Dirty little secret,  
Dirty little secret_

Olivia Ryan- I only act like a "dumb blonde" so people will notice me.

_Who has to know?  
Who has to know_

Authors Note: Now you know what The Clique characters are really like inside. Underneath their fake, bitchy, and manipulating attitude, there is a real person like all of us with insecurities and Dirty Little Secrets ;)


	2. Soccer Kisses

**Hello people =) Well, I have recently been getting reviews telling me to make the secrets juicier and more detailed. So, I have decided to do new and BETTER secrets for everyone. **

Massie Block- I only dated Derrick for popularity, I never _really_ liked him until he dumped me at Skye's party.

Derrick Harrigton- Dylan kept complaining about her weight and it got REALLY annoying. So, I decided to meet up with Kristen and play some soccer, but I ended up kissing her, and now we are secretly dating...

Alicia Rivera- I've been paying Kristen to do my homework for the past 3 years.

Josh Hotz- I wasn't really expelled at my old school, I just made that story up so people would think I'm cool.

Kristen Gregory- I'm not poor anymore, my parents got their money back 2 months ago, but I only say I'm still poor to get free stuff.

Chris Plovert- I caught Derrick and Kristen kissing, and I told Dylan.

Dylan Marvil- I'm going to use the secret Plovert told me to kick Kristen out of the PC.

Kemp Hurley- I made-out with Massie while she was dating Derrick.

Olivia Ryan- I convinced Dylan to break up with Derrick so I could have him all to myself.

**Wow.....Pretty dirty secrets,right? What will Happen with Derrick and Kristen? Will Massie find out that they kissed? BTW, I promise I'll make Alicia and Josh's secrets better, I couldn't think of much for them. Please review and feel free to give me ideas!**


End file.
